<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.•*Resting? What the Fuck is That???*•. by Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641140">.•*Resting? What the Fuck is That???*•.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore'>Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Game: Resident Evil 2, NSFW, Reader-Insert, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore/pseuds/Leon_Kennedys_Wifeu_Whore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Hey do you still do requests for Leon Kennedy Re2? I was gonna ask about an NSFW but a little rendezvous to a hotel or something, thank you for reading this.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.•*Resting? What the Fuck is That???*•.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Hey do you still do requests for Leon Kennedy Re2? I was gonna ask about an NSFW but a little rendezvous to a hotel or something, thank you for reading this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>      “Y/N!”      </p>
  <p>       A leather-gloved hand clasped onto your wrist as Leon pulled you into the darkened lobby of a hotel you both agreed to meet up at after getting separated. The force he inserted made you stumble a bit but thank God it wasn’t enough to make you fall onto the ground that was painted with blood and grime or else... Yikes!      </p>
  <p>       The young man in front of you slammed the door shut with so much intensity that you were sure all of the undead that chased you down flew across the country before pulling a bookshelf to use it as a barricade while you rest up for a little while.      </p>
  <p>       “Man, that was close!” You exclaimed. Your heart was pounding so much and your lungs were burning and begging for air with all the running you’ve done that your upper body didn’t have a choice but to bend down and let your knees support your arms.    </p>
  <p>       “Yeah. Are you okay, though?” Leon asked as he took a few steps towards you and caressed your back with the hand that wasn’t holding Matilda. You held one of your own ones up as a signal for him to let you take a breather before doing anything else and replied to his question.      </p>
  <p>       “Yeah, just…just give me a second.”      </p>
  <p>       “It’s okay. That room right there is clear. We can rest up in there for a bit.”      </p>
  <p>       “You sure we’ll only rest in there?” You tilted your head towards his direction with a teasing smirk playing on your lips. You knew he was vanilla and you’d seen him blush a few times that night with all the cheesy and filthy lines you were bombarding him while finding a way to get out of the city and you enjoyed seeing him get all flustered so you decided to continue your mission of getting him all mushy and soft. What you didn’t expect though is for him to be prepared with a reply of his own.</p>
  <p>      “I don’t know. We can do some <em>other stuff</em> if you want.” Leon said, sending a flirty wink towards you. His face read ‘ego’ as he saw how red your face had become, mentally patting himself on the shoulder as he finally gained a point after hours and hours of trying to come up with something to respond back with.</p>
  <p>       “Come on. There’s a bed waiting for us in there.” And with that, he strutted towards the room he was talking about earlier, confidence blossoming all over him as your widened eyes stayed glued to the man who you unconsciously might’ve taught too much that night.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>*****</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>       “Ugh! Finally, a bed.” You plopped down on the soft mattress of the king-sized bed that almost occupied the entire room and ended up looking like a starfish, the popcorn ceiling above you weirdly gaining your attention.    </p>
  <p>       “Scoot over. You’re not the only one needing some rest,” Leon said as he nudged your foot that was dangling over the edge of the furniture. You turned your head towards him, your eyes narrowing in a sly manner and your lips curling into a lopsided grin.    </p>
  <p>       “And if I say no?”      </p>
  <p>       “Then, suit yourself.” Leon walked over to where your legs were spread, donning an impish look of his own, before throwing himself on top of you, the sudden change of weight making you yelp and groan.  </p>
  <p>       “Ugh! Fuck!”      </p>
  <p>       “You asked for it,” he remarked, his voice sounding muffled as he let his face rest on your neck. It was getting hard to breathe the more Leon spent every second just laying on top of you and so, you tried your very best to push him off of you before you ran out of oxygen and die because of him.      </p>
  <p>       “Get off me, you psycho!” You grunted, still struggling to shove him away but Leon stood his ground and moved just a tad bit to get more comfy just laying on your stomach. “Bitch, if you don’t skidaddle-“  </p>
  <p>       “Okay, okay, I’ll get off. Geez.” Much to your relief, he finally got off of you and fell onto the right side of the bed, his hands lazily settling down on his vest-covered abdomen, while you tried to catch your breath for the umpteenth time that night.  </p>
  <p>       “Jesus… You almost killed me,” you breathed out as your palm placed itself on your chest where you could feel your own heartbeat pummeling so hard that you thought it was going to break through your ribs.    </p>
  <p>      “Well, I told you to scoot over.”      </p>
  <p>      “It was a joke, asshole.”      </p>
  <p>      “And?” Leon, who was enjoying himself a bit too much, looked over at you with the exact same smile he gave you earlier before torturing you with his lean muscles. You stared back at him, your eyelids getting closer to closing as you silently accepted his own staring contest before you eventually scoffed and withdrew your gaze away from him.      </p>
  <p>      “You’re the worst.” Your body flipped over to face the direction of the brown wooden door you both previously entered and tried to get some sleep, battling with the paranoia that had been trying to take over your system since the outbreak of some sort of virus occurred. But alas, you failed to defeat that inner demon of yours.</p>
  <p>      “Can’t sleep?” Leon spoke after a few minutes of awkward silence. He mindlessly drew invisible shapes and patterns in the air out of boredom, turning the ceiling into a canvas filled with nothing but the imaginations of the boy. You were quiet for a minute, contemplating whether or not you were just going to ignore the rookie beside you and attempt on another round of ‘let’s-fuck-around-with-paranoia-and-fear-because-that’s-totally-healthy-and-normal’.    </p>
  <p>      Leon noticed your lack of response and looked over to your direction to see your form trembling in fear and trauma and this rang an emergency alarm inside of him.       “Hey, Y/N, what’s wrong? Is it something that I said? Did I injure you?” He softly asked, his hand reaching over to your arm and comforting you in one of the ways he could. You finally turned around and faced him, baring your tears and vulnerability to the man who just saved you from getting bitten by a number of cannibalistic creatures…<em>again</em>. “Hey, you can talk to me, you know. And if this is about what I did earlier, I’m-“      </p>
  <p>       “No, I just…what if we don’t make it out of here? I mean, you saw what happened earlier. One of them could get us at any moment and-“     </p>
  <p>       “Hey, hey, we will make it out of here, alive, alright? We’ve gone this far tonight. What’s stopping us now?”    </p>
  <p>       “Leon-“   </p>
  <p>       “No, alright? We’re gonna make it through. As long as we stick together we’ll be fine. Don’t you trust me?” He rested his leather-covered palm on your cheek, tenderly stroking your skin as his crystal blue eyes stared directly into your E/C ones.</p>
  <p>      “I do, Leon, I really do. But…I’m the one I don’t trust…and I’m scared.” Recollections of what happened that past week since the upsurge happened flooded your brain; from when you were bitten to when Umbrella found intel on you and started chasing you down town. You were stuck hiding inside an abandoned apartment that had zombies lurking from one corner to another and it was good thing you were smart enough to plan tactics to sneak up on them without getting the attention of the undead while moving around to find stuff that could be useful to your survival.  </p>
  <p>      “Y/N, I’m just as scared as you are but we have to fight.”    </p>
  <p>      “Leon, you don’t understand.” Your eyes dripped with more tears, unmasking the façade you’d varnished yourself with as soon as the virus hit and when Leon saw this, he pulled against his chest and stroked your hair to make you feel more at ease. And it certainly did.      </p>
  <p>      Minutes had passed just calming down to the warmth your human duvet and shield had given off and your breathing had become a bit shallow than before. However, while Leon was doing his best to comfort you, your mind went towards the direction of ‘am-I-going-to-tell-Leon-the-truth-or-not’. If you told him the truth, he would either not believe you and kill you or leave you <em>or</em> believe you and maybe even help get you off the radar atleast until you escape the city and after a good amount of thinking time, you decided to tell him the truth because why not? He’s going to find out either way, anyway. And so, that you did.      </p>
  <p>       “Leon, I have to tell you something.” You pulled away from his grasp and stared right into his eyes where you could see the exhaustion and pain hiding beneath the not-so-convincing mask of courage and gentleness.      </p>
  <p>       “What is it?”      </p>
  <p>       “I…I um…”      </p>
  <p>       “Hey, it’s okay not tell me, alright? Maybe what’s bothering you is too personal.” Leon rubbed the exposed skin of your arm to assure you and you almost didn’t want to tell him because of how badly you wanted to stay right in his arms and enjoy the warmth he was blessing you with and just sleep right there but you had to. You didn’t want to lose his trust and feel like you set him up when he finds out later since the chance of that happening is higher if you didn’t tell him earlier.      </p>
  <p>       “Leon, I…I”      </p>
  <p>       “Y/N, I told you, you can-“      </p>
  <p>       “I’m bit”      </p>
  <p>       There, you said it. Now all you have to do is wait for Leon’s reaction while you tremble like a cat or something.    </p>
  <p>        He went silent for a few seconds, eyebrows crumpled together until words finally formed in his mouth. “What? When? And how are not turned yet?” His eyes roamed your body to look for any vital signs that you were bit and was turning into one of those…<em>things</em>…that were outside but couldn’t find any so he assumed that you were telling a sick and stupid joke.    </p>
  <p>         “I was bitten the day the outbreak started and…I don’t think I’m going to turn into one of them…<em>ever</em>.” Leon looked straight into your worrisome eyes again, bewilderment written all over him for the millionth time that night.    </p>
  <p>         “What? How? You saw what happened out there, I saw what happened out there, so how are you bitten and not turning? And also, I’m not seeing a single bite mark on you.” You took in a huge amount of air before releasing them to blend in with the cold and turned your left forearm upward so you could show Leon the damage you did five days after you almost became zombie chow. He took a closer look, getting as much visual details as possible to prove or deny that what you had was a bite mark. But as he further inspected the injury, he saw that it was not a bite mark but was actually a burn of some sort. “Y/N, what the fuck? This is a burn not a bite mark.”</p>
  <p>       “Yeah, I did that. Five days after I was bitten, I decided it would be a great idea to cover the bite by burning it.” You chuckled. “Stupid, I know.”    </p>
  <p>       “If you’re immune, then, why are you scared?”      </p>
  <p>       “Somebody’s after me. I don’t know what they want but…I’ve been hiding from them these past few days.” At that point, Leon had become more concerned for your safety than before, making a mental note to not separate with you ever again.</p>
  <p>       “Umbrella. I-it’s a pharmaceutical company that claimed responsible for the attack, I believe. And now, they’re after me, probably to make more of that trench coat and fedora bitch or something.” And with that, silence took over you again, giving Leon enough time to process the information he just got from you and scheme a plan for you two to get out of the city without running into any workers from said pharmaceutical company. But when you noticed how he was stressing himself out for you, you took his hand in yours and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead to snap him out of his trance. It was sweet how he cared about you so much, but you didn’t want him to forget about himself. And besides, you could take care of yourself. You would always have each other’s back, especially in a situation like this.      </p>
  <p>       “Leon, you don’t have to think too much, okay? All I’m asking you to do is to never leave my side and I will never leave yours. We’re a team, remember?” The said man lifted his gaze from your feet and let his own eyes linger on your face for a minute until he suddenly felt the urge to touch your forehead with his and chuckled.</p>
  <p>       “Funny how you’re the one telling me stuff like that now.”      </p>
  <p>       “Well, we need each other’s reassurance, don’t we?”      </p>
  <p>       “Yeah, we do.” Small smiles were drawn on both of your lips, taking in the beauty of the light you both found while finding ways to dodge the undead and get out of the city alive. The presence you provided was enough to contribute to the solace you were both begging the heavens above for since the two of you got involved into the mayhem unwillingly and you treasured that every step of the way, promising to never leave and forget about each other once you had escaped the ghost of a town called Raccoon City and none of you were planning on breaking that no matter how easy or hard it was. You saw each other as gifts and you thanked the other for giving them to you. Words may not be enough but actions are so you two decided to thank the other by showing the desire and feelings you had caught along the way.    </p>
  <p>       “Please…kiss me, Leon,” you whispered, the warmness in your breath tickling against his lips, therefore sending more jolts of lust and tingles down to his crotch.      </p>
  <p>       “Wouldn’t ever object to that.” And with that, Leon pressed his lips against yours.</p>
  <p>       The kiss was slow and uncertain at first, testing the waters to see if the other would pull back and regret the decision they had made. But once a few minutes had passed and nobody was pulling back, your hands grabbed onto each other’s body and pulled to bring yourselves closer to the point where you were certain that you could feel even the smallest details that formed you two before Leon made himself comfortable on top of you without breaking the fiery hot kiss.    </p>
  <p>        You eventually felt the need to take in some air and so you pulled away and watched as Leon removed every single article of his police uniform, only straddling you with his boxers that were barely making his hardened length unseen by you.  </p>
  <p>       “Please, tell me you want this, too,” Leon pleaded, his palms resting on your sides.      </p>
  <p>       “I want you, Leon…so badly.” And that was enough for Leon to take all of your clothes except for your panties that were surely ruined by your own arousal and pressing his mouth back onto yours, exploring your slick cavern with his tongue and melding your saliva with his. Your hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique while his ventured over yours, exploring as much region of your body as he could.     </p>
  <p>        The way his lips painted your body felt so surreal but at the same time…natural. It was like he was writing a beautiful poem with your skin as his paper, an unspoken story worthy to be told. Who would’ve thought that such a wonderful tale could be made inside the horrors of your future past?</p>
  <p>      Usually, when people read and write stories like these, all they could focus on were the fear and trauma that each character had endured throughout the book. It was very rare for us to focus on the bond and comfort that they had gained and most of them were poorly written and delivered. But Leon, he knew what he was telling. He was certain about his invisibly/visibly written confession to you and that showed on the way his gentle touches were affecting you.    </p>
  <p>      He held his length in his hand, slowly stroking to spread the pre-cum that dripped from his slit before entering inside your heat carefully, making sure not to let his own excitement take over him and end up hurting you, and moans were immediately released from your mouths.</p>
  <p>      Leon took his time and let you adjust to his surprisingly huge size before slowly mimicking a backward and forward motion and he abruptly pressed his lips on yours to muffle both of your sounds to avoid attracting any unwanted guests.</p>
  <p>       “Leon,” you whimpered as you took in the pleasure the man on top of you was giving you.</p>
  <p>      “Fuck!” His movements started pick its pace, the urge to scream becoming a hard task to do as Leon repeatedly stroked the root of your clit and he was struggling himself at how tight and wet you were. You for sure knew that a puddle of your nectar was pooling on the mattress and the thought of someone who thought it was a great idea to come back here to investigate shit amused you so much that you would’ve laughed if Leon hadn’t rammed himself inside of you as his orgasm took control of his body, causing you to come closer to your peak. And with one last thrust, he released his seed inside of you while your warmth coated his cock, the delicious sensation causing you to arched your back and Leon to squeeze his eyes shut.    </p>
  <p>      <em>Fuck, that was good!</em>      </p>
  <p>      “Shit! I thought I was gonna die right there,” you panted. “I thought Officer Leon Kennedy was vanilla.”</p>
  <p>      “Well, to be fair, with a body like yours? Who wouldn’t lose their innocence,” he slyly remarked, a snarky wink perfectly ending his cheesy sentence.</p>
  <p>      “Sure, Leon. Come here.” You reached your arms up to wrapped them around his body that was coated with perspiration before pecking his lips once he had leaned down to your level.</p>
  <p>      “Well, shall we get a move on?”      </p>
  <p>      “Lead the way, super cop.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did not intend this to be this long and I wrote this, like, in three days bc my laziness is really tempting XD. Hope you enjoyed this though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>